


True Freedom

by RyuichiSakuma



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Nakamaship, dragon!Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthenticAussie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/gifts), [loofahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofahlover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flights of Fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671109) by [AuthenticAussie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie). 



> I got stuck while writing chapter five of Moonshine, Blood and Chains, so I hope that writing this little drabble with help me get unstuck. 
> 
> Besides, its my birthday, I wanted to write a little something for myself and I LOVE the idea that AuthenticAussie originally had! >:P This takes place in the same universe. Hopefully I can do a little justice to that wonderful piece of writing. 
> 
> I also recommend reading loofahlover's spinoff, Everything Started With a Tumble. They're both great!
> 
> Unbetaed, any mistakes are mine.

Luffy flew through the air, barrel rolling around a surprised albatross before plummeting towards the ground. Tree branches battered his wings into a “V” along his back while the ground came up at him fast, pulling out of his dive at the last second. He used his speed to swoop along the tops of fresh spring grass, whooping as he followed the curve of a hill. Startling a deer as he flew over the opposite side of the hill, he laughed as the herbivore ran away from the flying teen.

Flapping his huge wings in order to gain more altitude, he skimmed over the tops of trees, barely missing the taller ones and flying a loop-de-loop before landing gently on a beach next to a lake.

“Didjya like that?” he asked his passenger, beaming as he put down the picnic basket while his passenger jumped down from his back.

“Again, AGAIN!” Chopper shouted, clapping his hooves as he returned the grin.


End file.
